


In Reality

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, FRED DID NOT DIE, Good Slytherins, I Don't Even Know, Notfic, Post-War, Technically Speaking, This might become something more, although I'm calling this a first draft it's actually a second draft, first draft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: Rainy days are oddly inspiring, Slytherins are sick of being "Evil", especially Crabbe who just wants to grow his garden with his da in peace goddamnit.Or, one rainy day in Slytherin the Slytherins drink a little too much, and secrets are revealed that may just hopefully change the course of their future.





	In Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/gifts).



> This is what happens when I'm sad, I think, I write, I cry, I contemplate things I shouldn't, and then I write some more.
> 
> It is also what happens when Shi and I have a back and forth about writing ideas. This may be the first one I'm publishing though. (If it is, I am happy it was.)
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS IS A Second draft now. I'm still editing it, but yeah
> 
> Trigger warnings: Slytherins will plot, and for some that may include murder, for others safety, for others forgiveness. There is also drinking (An unhealthy form of coping, but the kickstart non-the-less). Mentions of abuse (Non-graphic, one sentence). Allusions to sexual-assault (Non-graphic one sentence. You can just skip the third paragraph).

  _"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hate so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain. - James Baldwin"_   

When Draco walked into the common room after Easter break he immediately grabbed a few bottles of fire-whiskey and joined the circle of despondent Slytherins sitting by one of the fireplaces in various forms of dismay. Opening a bottle and drinking from it passing it to their left became a reflex for our young Slytherins.

Eventually, Blaise arrived at Hogwarts as well, and joined in bringing his own bottle of alcohol, something that glitters in your favorite color to pass around is when things started getting interesting.

"I don't want to be on this side of the war," Draco said as he passed the bottle, which Blaise had gotten as a gift from his mother (Who believes that so long as your responsible and honest about it go ahead and do whatever you would have done secretly anyways) to Pansy.

"My father is hitting my mum again. I wish he would just, stop breathing sometimes ya'know. " Theo drank from the bottle he'd been handed and passed it to Blaise. "I know a spell for that.  _Sufoxis_. Comes in handy when your uncle tries to sneak in a strapping young man's rooms too," Blaise said as he pulled Theo in close as he drank.

"Mother gave me this to share with my closest friends so that I can have blackmail on them if necessary, and yet I am telling them that I was created with a ritual between her and my other mother. Irony." 

"Ah, to be young and fucking dumb!" Daphne shouted from on top of both Crabbe and Goyle's laps, apparently, they're quite cushiony.

One by one the Slytherins shared secrets, and plans, younger years joining in, bringing snacks, and treats, and soups, though only the sober Slytherins had the soup, the older Slytherins were too exhausted by the past ~~two years~~ lifetime to fault and most joined in anyways.

Eventually, there was a pile of Slytherin children passed out in front of the fire. These children, because that's what they were, should probably be woken up, and sent to their rooms, but Severus too was tired, tired of this war, of bad decisions, and wrong-sides, and dark lords, and genocide. Tired of being evil, tired of being the bad guy, just infinitely tired. So he pulled his cloak tight and left the Slytherins to sort themselves for once. Though before he left the room he noted that they looked almost like a particularly dangerous pit of snakes infuriated by their masters and preparing to strike, idly he wondered if these children would be the ones to attack.

They are, after all, the future, and at this point, the only ones who can truly do anything to save it.

Too heavy a burden to ask children to shoulder he has long-since figured out on his own that hard way, but perhaps, together, they will overcome it.

If nothing else a man can hope.

\---

"Fuck." Said at least three Slytherins who'd woken up with headaches, tangled up in blankets, and limbs, and gods know what else.

Slowly everyone else woke up as well to see parchment of plans they'd put together still in front of them, candy wrappers thrown about, cold bowls of spilled soup, empty bottles of whatever on their side. The Slytherins took turns showering, handing out hangover cures, and changing clothes coming downstairs to see everything except their plans gone back to whence it came and whatnot.

"Hey, why don't we actually put some of these to work," Blaise said not long later, "I mean, none of us are happy with where we are right?" Nods from various Slytherins, murmurs of agreement from the rest. And thus marks the third time in a century an entire house skipped out on classes. 

(The first one being when Tim Barvolo Ridiculously Creepy But Also Hot Dude let out the basilisk, the Slytherins stayed in the safety of their common rooms. The second when ~~James Fleamont Potter~~ The Mauraders made the Ravenclaws study for NEWTs in return for a certain book about a certain strain of human transfiguration so to speak. MaAny students credit those four boys for the reason they passed, but none would accept the credit. They just locked a ~~couple~~ door ~~s~~ after all.)

\---

Many months later

\---

"The DA got the food, and water thing flowing well, everyone is doing good on the lesson plans with Harry teaching them, you were right to mention dark spells Pans, thank you." Draco handed some papers that needed looking over to Theo and Adrian, still walking around checking on everyone, "Good news my friends, we've got word from them, and the diadem has been secured." Cheers erupted all around,

"Bad news," Groans erupted all around, and Draco smirked a little. "We're still behind in the Harry trap-" Pansy cut him off. "It's not a trap if it helps him Draak." Draco rolled his eyes. "It is if it traps him, now shush. Has anyone got anything new to add on that front?" 

The Slytherins had heard about the Horcruxes from their parents and found that destroying them was moderately easy depending on how desperate, or talented one was. "Yes Vincent, what've you got?" Vincent Crabbe had been writing his reluctant death eater father about Horcruxes as the only adult the children knew they could trust. After all, mister Crabbe had always taken the pureblood  _ ~~and half-blood~~_  children in if they needed a hand, they know he's trustworthy.

"My da said fiendfyre would definitely destroy a Horcrux, and he told me the instructions to start it, but he hasn't found the instructions to stop it yet so that's a good last resort. My da said we should look into goblin rituals, they have cleansing things that young wizards and witches are given to make sure the child is unburdened by foreign magics." Draco nodded and wrote that down on the chalkboard.

\---

Sammy, a second-year Slytherin from India had a cousin who spoke parseltongue record a few words so that they could use the chamber of secrets, which they shortly found extended to include a living-quarter big enough to house their entire house (Hogwarts-magic is suspected.) study included.

The chamber was thus cleaned up, fixed up in some places, and reopened, they'd slowly smuggled as many people in as they could, though the general consensus was that they were hidden in the Room of Requirement. An understandable, but incorrect assumption.

\---

On the day of the battle every fourth year and under were taken to the chamber, and when Harry showed up to see several Slytherins trying to escort them down there he stepped in wand raised at the adults in their way, quickly stopping them in their tracks. "Thanks, Potter. Think you could hiss this open? We lost our recording." Remembering that Malfoy had saved his life not long ago he nodded and hissed  _open_  to the faucet. He waited around to close the sink after Malfoy, but Malfoy wasn't going in. "Aren't you going in?" Malfoy shook his head and said, "Come on, you've got that sword that kills the Horcuxes right because we found the diadem." Harry followed as he is wont to do. 'Pansy was right he really does let his guard down around me. Huh.'

As they walked, quickly and silently, many students waved, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, it didn't seem to matter, and not for the first time Harry wondered what exactly had been happening while he was gone that had Ginny kissing Blaise before charging to battle, he was surprisingly unhurt by that, though he was upset she didn't even say hi.

When they arrived in the Room it was nearly empty, and there was a waterfall. "Come on Harry this way." Malfoy pulled the shocked Harry to the waterfall careful not to get wet. 'Course he still cares what he looks like the ponce, I bet his robe will be in tatters by nights end.' When Harry stopped under the waterfall he felt tired, so bone tired, it was like the adrenaline that had been ushing him before had drained from him.

"I'm sorry Harry but, I can't ask you to die for us," Malfoy said as he carefully used his wand, a backup from his father, to lay him down under the water. "Please stand back Heir Malfoy." Draco stood back near the edges of the room as the goblin began the ritual. 'Please let this work.'

\---

It worked, but Harry still slept for seven hours as expected. Draco was the last line of defense to Harry, and he hoped everything would go according to plan so that he would be unnecessary.

When Harry started to wake up Draco quickly brought the water over to give him. "Hey, Harry, how're you feeling? Sick? Dizzy? Hot? Cold? G-" Harry interrupted him with a great sigh reminiscent of his house mascot. "Malfoy please shut up, and where are my clothes?" Draco, clearly nervous, pointed to the table beside his bed and turned around to give Harry privacy. "The goblins threw the other ones out, but Ginny had these round-up for you. We weren't 100% certain that you would be awake so soon though. Thought you might sleep all day as you tend to do according to your friends. Luna says that's what happens when Ingles get stuck on your magic though." Malfoy said as though he completely believed and accepted this line of logic. Then again Harry can see horses that can only be seen after witnessing death.

"I only do that when it's safe, there's still a war going on. What exactly is going on Mal- Draco?" Draco pointed to the letter on Harry's table when Harry turned him around. While Harry read, and drank the various potions Draco was handing him he considered what he has seen so far. The school was very put together in its attacks, and every instant seems to have been thought out. Every move anyone made. 'Who planned it?'

\---

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one-shot, but I will probably add more on to it at a later date. Maybe I can make this a really sad beginning to a Drarry and friend(s) travel back in time thing I've been wanting to write. Maybe.
> 
> Published Jan. 21, 2018


End file.
